Truth
by Arie-chan
Summary: In a Christmas Party.. A lie was told,, But Truth under it is also revealed..  MERRY X'MAS EVERYONE!


**Arie-chan: Hello there! So, I just read some fanfics and than remember that I forgot to make a Christmas fanfic, **

**Yoru : She owned nothing Nyaaa~**

**24,12,2010**

Rima watch The Tv, bored she can't even hear the sound coming from the Tv since her Parents is fighting Can't hold of her parents Shouting she grab her jacket and left. Her parents doesn't even notice she left.

She walk trough the snowy street.

"Where are you going Rima-chan?" kusu kusu asked,

"Somewhere. Away from them." She say.

**RING!RING!**

Rima took her phone out.

"Moshi Moshi,Rima speaking."She say

"RIMA CHAN!"amu's voice was heard from the other line.

"What's it amu?" Rima asked.

"Well, Tommorow is Christmas Rima-chan, so I'm having a party since My mother and Father Left with will you come?please? With a cherry on top?" Amu asked.

"Fine."Rima say.

"Okay! Great! Meet me at my house tommorow at 7 pm sharp!"Amu say. And before Rima could say another word she ended the call.

Rima sigh but decided to head home.

**-The Next day, 6:00 pm-**

Rima was going to take bath when her Phone ring. She quickly picked it up.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Rima! I forgot to tell you something yesterday, and I've been really busy I just have the chance to phoned you. I need you to wear a dress. Well that's all, bye!" Amu say and Hung up.

Rima sigh and quickly look through her Wardrobe, Finally she find a cute knee length dress. It was blue and strapless. She quickly took a bath and quickly change. She wear a more soft blue higheels, and than took care of her hair. It was braided in the left and right. Simple yet cute.

Looking at the time that is now 6:30 she quickly got her white hand bag and rush out the door. Kusu kusu quickly got her white leather jacket and bring it with her since Rima forgot.

As she is done wearing her jacket, Rima rushed out her house to Amu's House.**(Hair style and dress on profile)**

**Beep!Beep!**

She push Amu house's bell.

Not long after dress Amu go out with a Beautiful dress hugging her.

"Rima!you're so cute!" she exclaimed.

Rima blushed.

"Thanks." she say and walk in, following amu. She took of her jacket and place it on amu's Bed above.

The girls are already there.(Yaya, Utau, Nadeshiko)

"Where's the boy?" Rima asked.

"Wow, can't wait for seeing someone Ne? Rima.." Amu tease.

"HELL NO!" Rima shout embarrassed the girls giggle.

"Just admit it rima," Nadeshiko Say,

Rima only look away.

All the girls Laugh.

**-8:00-**

The Boys come at 8 and they quickly chatted while eating snacks.

"Who wants to Play Truth or Dare?" Utau asked.

"I'm in!" Amu say.

With that the other joining in.

Utau spin the bottle and it landed on Yaya

"Dare!" Yaya Say.

"I dare you to... Not eat candy for a week!" Utau say.

Yaya looks like she want to cry but spun the bottle.

It landed on Kuukai.

"Dare!" He say.

"hummm.. Yaya Dare kuukai to... Kiss Utau-chii!" Yaya shout.

Kuukai's Eye widen while Utau blush in embarrassment

"well.." he say and Peck Utau on the cheek,

"HEY!"Yaya say. But Kuukai Ignore her and spun the bottle anyway.

It landed On Amu.

He smirked.

"truth." Amu say,

He smirked even wider

"Do you LOVE Ikuto?" He asked.

"Wha?What!" Amu say

"answer it Amu.." Ikuto say with a smirk,

"Y...Ye...s.." She whispered.

"Can't heard thaattt.." Rima teased.

"YES! I LOVE HIM OKAY?" amu shout in embarrassment. Ikuto smirk even wider and whisper somethin that makes Amu blush So hard.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Rima.

"truth." Rima say calmly

"Do..Do you.. Really Hate Nagi or is it just a lie?" Amu asked.

Rima stay quiet.

"Yes. I hate him, From the bottom of my heart." She say.

It felt like it stabbed Nagi.

"I see.." he muttered.

After that they stop playing and change to another game.

They also eat snacks. But The atmosphere was Awkward between Rima And Nagi.

**-10 :00 PM-**

"Who wants to watch movies?" Amu asked.

Everyone agrees on her suggestion and go watch the movies.

At the Middle of the Movie, Rima sneak upstair quietly

But she doesn't Notice someone notice her leaving and Sneak Up stair as well, as she was in the middle of the stair case, a voice surprised her.

"Rima-chan!" The voice turned to find Nagi.

His eyes filled with Confusion and unbelievable

"What is it purple head?" Rima asked.

"Do you meant what you say?" the question makes Rima look away.

"Answer me Rima," Rima stood at her place, while slowly Nagi walks up the stair.

"Rima," he called as he was infront of her.

"Yes I do."Rima say looking away.

Nagi grab her Hand,

"Look into my Eyes and say it again Rima-chan." He say.

Rima stay quiet, Refusing to look to his eyes, Nagi grab her Chin forcing her to look to his eyes.

"I.. No.. No I don't Hate you instead, I... I Li...Love You Nagi.."Rima say.

The words make Nagi lighten Up,

"Than why do you lie?" Nagi asked.

"Well... I don't Like amu's teasing and my Dad doesn't Like if I have a boyfriend, he'd grown furious... I just Don't want you to be hurt." But then she blush hard.

"Na..Nagi! You haven't told me your feling yet!" She say. Nagi chuckle.

"Silly Rima, Of course I love you..." He say and lean down, giving her a peck on the lips.

**Arie-chan:There it is! MERRY X'MAS EVERYONE! **

**Yoru: R&R Nya~ *doze off.**


End file.
